This specification relates to providing search query suggestions.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query. Some search engines provide query suggestions to users. For example, a search engine can provide query suggestions to be displayed below a text entry field while a user enters a query into the text entry field, or a search engine can provide query suggestions for a submitted query on a search results web page, e.g., below the search results.